Knowing Her
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: He couldn't remember her name...she looked so familiar. When she brings him back he decides something to change both their lives. Previously 'I want to Know'
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke looked at the woman who was now the only one remaining in a strong standing position. She was ready to fight and so was he. Sasuke would feel better about this if he could remember her name. He knew her, she was familiar and she was his age, so he should know her! But no it was not coming to him the most he could figure is she was a Hyuga. Like that was hard to figure with her white eyes looking into his red ones. She came at him in a rush and he block the kunai she was attempting to slash him with. He was only blocking her now looking deeper at her eyes which were in determination she was focused she was strong. She was NOT one of his fan girls. So who was she?

Uchiha Sasuke. It was not hard for her to remember the name. Everyone was focused for this mission. Everyone had been ready to bring this man back even her a woman who barely knew him was determined in this mission. Even more strange is she, a woman who barely knew him, was the only still standing and able to fight him. She was looking at his eyes wondering where the genjutsus both Orochimaru and his own brother had been famous for using. She looked at looking for openings, but he was still looking to her eyes. She wondered what was he thinking.

She pushed him down and pinned him his blade still out blocking her kunai yet he was not sending any lightning through his blade. She took her free hand when her hands hit the chakra points she sent not only her chakra, but her element chakra...lightning into the points creating the paralysiz that spread through his body stopping his movement. "Your finally going to return to Konoha, Uchiha-san." she said knowing her paralysiz was not going to affect his head she made sure of this otherwise she would be killing him and that was not the goal.

Sasuke winced. He felt stupid. He was not suppose to make those mistakes. He was just so stupidly transfixed on remembering who she was. "Fine, just tell me your name. I want to know." He said glaring at her trying to move, but he knew he could not do this.

"Hyuga,...Hyuga Hinata." She said giving him a sincere smile.

"You've changed." Sasuke muttered before setting his head down on the ground and closing his eyes and letting the paralysiz take his body over.

_**OK this was mainly made as a one-shot for fluff, but I have ideas on if people want me to continue, but I'm gonna need people giving me reviews to tell me and I want at least seven for me to continue, but it's got to have you tell me to continue not just 'nice story' I have a lot of stories ones that I need to update and ones that I'm trying to write and put on here and with school, so I don't want to continue this without people I know actually wanting a continuation for it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata turned in bed the blankets caressed her skin and it felt so good to curl up and rest. It had been a long time since she had such a chance to rest in her own bed. That blasted mission for Sasuke had them out for months close to a year. Just so you know the floor of a forest is one of the last places she'd choose to sleep, the experience even made her question whether she would be buried or cremated after death...to be honest the fire looked all to welcoming now. Well not right now just at the time.

"HINATA!" The banging on the door of her caused her to wince. Quickly she draped the sheets above her head blocking the noise in vain. "Your needed!" The voice yelled and she sighed.

What could be so important to get her out of her nice warm bed at...3am? She threw the sheets off and stormed to the door and opened it. She gave an uncharacteristic glare to the young nurse at the door. "For what?" She groaned.

"Uchiha Sasuke is...demanding you." The nurse muttered.

Hinata became overwhelmed with confusion, 'What could he want with me?' She thought not like he could kill her for capturing him, even if the paralysis had worn off he was under restraints by order of Tsunade-sama. She had plenty of time to think of his decision in her walk to the hospital, but got no where near any answers. She did not hesitate stepping into the room the nurse from her door had indicated.

Sasuke was alone, pouting it looked that was before he noticed her. "You came..." He looked somewhat stunned and dazed like he had been when she captured him.

"For someone who alluded Naruto and Sakura for years, you were surprisingly easy to capture." Hinata sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I had my reasons," He shifted his head away in pride for a second. However he looked back at the girl now giggling. "Amused?" He questioned raising a brow at her behavior.

"Either that or it is sleep derivation thanks to you." She coyly replied. "Now what is you want from me?" She asked.

"I want you..."Sasuke began then with a deep breath, "To be my wife." He never broke eye contact with her.

* * *

This is my second update since my return to writing, short sweet with a nice cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" It was all Hinata could get out as she stared at the man. She was starting to guess a brain injury from the capture mission that had caused him to make such a...bold, outrageous statement. This was some weird joke...right? Hinata looked into his eyes and gave a nervous laugh at his straight-forward expression. "What?" OK, maybe she was the one who had hit her head!

"I said, I want you to be my wife." He repeated. He looked away to the window, "Just so know this isn't a proposal. I'm only telling you as a fair warning since your father and I have already drawn up the marriage certificate." He was calm and cold. A chill a ran up Hinata's spine as she thought he seemed eerily like her father in this moment.

"Why...me?" Hinata nearly choked on the lump in her throat.

His eyes turned back on to her looking at her eyes with no emotions being shown back. "You're different."

Hinata jumped from the seat she was in and just ran out the room without any warning. She knocked into a nurse when she entered the hallway. Usually she would have stopped to apologize for the accident, but her mind was far to busy with other issues to even bother. She didn't slow her pace all the way out of the hospital.

She started running. She couldn't go home because from what Sasuke had said her father was agreeing to marrying her off. Hinata could feel the sting of the tears that were forming in her eyes. Her father had been wanting to be rid of her for years now. Of course he couldn't just kick her out since that wouldn't look good for appearances. But marrying her off was just fine, even if it was to the man who betrayed the village and needed to be brought back by force.

Hinata didn't know why she went to Sakura's. It wasn't till after she already knocked against the door that she was regretting the discussion. The door swung open not long after. Sakura had a piece of toast clutched in her teeth and was pulling her pink hair back into a pony-tail. Sakura fixed her hair and took the toast away from her mouth, "Hinata? What are you doing up so early?"

"Can we talk?" Hinata bit her lip as her gut tightened.

Sakura seemed confused, but held no protest as she let Hinata inside her apartment that she technically shared with Ino. Except the blond was out on a mission and wouldn't be back for sometime. "I never did than you about Sasuke did I. If it weren't for you then that mission would have failed. I mean I can hardly believe he's back. I'm gonna see if I can sneak into his room for a visit before my shift starts." Sakura rambled.

"Sakura, stop." Hinata urged. She turned to the woman with tears now fall down her cheeks and taking in deep breaths so she could actually get through the conversation and not end up in hysterics.

"Hinata, did something happen?" Sakura asked sitting down one of the dining table chairs. She gestured for Hinata to take one of the other chairs.

She was still too stressed though. Pacing in small circles was the only comfort she had at the moment. "Umm...something happened...something really weird..." She started.

"What?" Sakura questioned moving to the edge of her seat with rising interest in whatever had Hinata so freaked out.

"Well...Sasuke wanted to see me." Hinata glanced at Sakura's face for a reaction. She didn't even look fazed while she waited for the next bit of information, so Hinata continued. "I thought he was just going to yell at me or something for bringing him back. But something else happened..." Hinata bit down against her lip.

"Hmmm,...so what? What did he want?" Sakura urged.

Hinata stared into Sakura's jade green eyes. They looked excited and eager for whatever she was going to say next. Hinata could still hardly believe what had happen and now she was going to say the words...to the woman who was in all probability still very much in love with the man...A man who had sorta kinda proposed to her.

"He thanked me" Hinata blurted the lie out before she could think. She watched the large smile spread over Sakura's lips, it only made her feel even more sick about what was going on. She took in a large breath as tears started to fall without warning. "Do you think I could stay for awhile?...I had a thing with my dad..."

"Oh..." Sakura's smile faded away. The concern Sakura was showing her made Hinata want to cry even harder. "Of course you can. Go ahead and take my room for now, if you need to Ino will be gone for a few more days you could stay for awhile." She suggested.

"No, no. I just need to rest for a few hours and...I can't go home...at least not right now." Hinata hugged herself to create a false sense of secruity. She rubbed at her arms creating false warmth.

"Well then, I'm off to work. I shall see you later." Sakura flashed a quick smile before trudging out the door.

Hinata shuffled her way back into Sakura's bedroom. She focused her eyes to a picture on the nightstand, Team 7, back from the time they were genin. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all together in one image. This had been the only photo they had of all of them together...Her eyes fixed on Sasuke's young face. She stretched out her hand and let her fingers brush over his image.

She remember the cold, stern expression he had held not long ago. Hinata began to sob without control...for herself, for Sakura, and for Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...The chapter is short, BUT longer than the past two of this story...I think. Anyway I have no idea what sparked this...someone did a favorite and review then next thing I know I'm writing the next chapter. I do kinda hate the quality of the first two, but I can't edit those much at all at this point. Maybe after I get to the end I'll start worrying more about the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

For her to run out like she had did not surprise Sasuke in the least. He wasn't bachelor of the year in the Leaf Village, not anymore. Also those we're the most words they had ever exchanged. But that wasn't going to change his mind any.

"Sasuke!" The high pitch call could only make him roll his eyes.

He glanced over at Sakura dressed in the same white outfit every other nurse wore. He was not excited about this encounter, then again was he ever excited to see Sakura? He watched cautiously as made her strut over to the end of bed. She lifted the chart and scanned over it's context. The smile plastered on her face made him nervous.

He might admit that he did not hate Sakura as much as he had pretended to. Same could be said for Naruto and Kakashi. He had left them all for a reason though, he was going to become stronger and kill his brother. Right now he was stronger, but his brother was still alive. But the fact that he had basically let himself be captured said something. He had to do at least this one thing before going into the battle that might just kill him.

"Hinata told me you talked to her." Sakura said.

Sasuke tried to keep his calm as he moved to see her expression. The smile on her face only still an erie chill through him. "Then you know?" He questioned raising a brow to her odd behavior.

"Of course! It is so great that you can open yourself up Sasuke." Sakura scooted into a chair next to his bedside. Her hand reached out and grasped onto his own. "We've been waiting for this day for years." Small tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes making his uncomfortable feeling only worsen.

"Sakura...what are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned shaking his head in mild annoyance at her up-beat attitude.  
Her smile dropped slightly and her head tilted to the side in her confusion. "You thanked Hinata for bring you back..." She said warily.

Sasuke could not stop the smirk from spreading over his lips. "She told you that." He chuckled when the comment came out.  
"Oh! You probably didn't want anyone knowing. Don't blame Hinata for that! I mean you two hardly know each other." Sakura came to her own reasoning.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to change that." Sasuke smirk adored a smirk as he looked right to Sakura. She didn't seem to get his hidden meaning as her face light up again in that smile and her grip on his hand tightened. If he could have moved he might have gotten away. "Sakura...don't you have work?"

Sakura let out another gasp before rushing out the room without another word.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and did his best to get comfortable in the lumpy hospital bed. He settled down for some much needed sleep.

* * *

"Sir, you shouldn't enter there he's resting." Sasuke could hear voice from the other side of the door. He opened his eyes and scanned the empty room.

Aparently the person talking with the nurse didn't care as they opened the door with a slam, then slammed it shut. Cutting off the nurse's protests. When the person stalked over Sasuke recognized him instantly, Neji Hyuga. He was obviously furious and Sasuke's almost sure he knew why.

"Hello, cousin." Sasuke's couldn't help but remain smug as he greeted Neji...someone that if he had his way would be his in-law after his marriage with Hinata went through.

Neji's eye twitched with disgust as he glared at the Uchiha. Even though he would love to rip out the throat of this man he held himself back remaining as calm as he could manage. "Why?" He questioned. He didn't wanna spare too many words since he knew if he did he'd probably explode and start screaming.

Sasuke adjusted his seat on the uncomfortable mattress. "Why what?" He asked smirking as the rage in Neji's expression continued to increase.

"You know what! What makes you coming back the way you did you can just marry Hinata? Like you haven't betrayed us all!" Neji was uncommonly angry letting his emotions show of his usually stoic features.

"You surely talk bold about your cousin. I may have been gone, but I still remember our first chuunin exam." He spoke, he could see a the blood in Neji's face drain away. "I remember Hinata being carried out on a stretcher because of your attacks. You showed no mercy. You probably could have killed her if you wanted...or if you had the chance. The match was stopped before you had the chance right?" Sasuke watched as the fight in Neji's eyes died away.

"That was long ago." He muttered under his breath, but the alert avenger still heard.

"So? My brother killed our clan, our parents, those type of things aren't forgotten. Neither will my leaving and joining with Orochimaru. No matter what we do these things aren't forgotten." Sasuke glarred to the Hyuga.

"Neji-niisan." The small voice that entered the room made both men turn their heads. Hinata stood shyly by the door with both men wondering how long she had been there and how much she had heard. "Thank you for your concern, but I'd like to talk to Sasuke alone." She said calmly.

Neji looked between Sasuke and Hinata briefly before turning to door giving a small nod of understanding and leaving without another word.

"Maybe I could get some sleep now." Sasuke joked lightly.

Hinata stepped over. "I don't wanna do this...thing." She couldn't even utter the word. "But I don't have a choice...I would go to Tsunade, but she has no authority over the clan running." She took the seat next to bed not once looking up to Sasuke. "But do you think you could do something for me?" She asked meekily.

"Depends on what it is, but I'll be whiling to help my fiancee." He reached out with his good arm giving and ran his hand across her cheek. He could feel a trail of dried tears over her skin that made him frown slightly.

"I don't want anyone to know about it...at least not for awhile." She looked up her eyes pleading with him.

"...A secret marriage?" Sasuke raised his brow at the idea.

"If possible, the only people who need to know are my clan, the Hokage and us." She spoke quickly.

"Not a problem. I don't like people knowing my business much anyway." He dropped his arm back to his side.  
"Sakura loves you still." Hinata said tears coming to her eyes again.

"I know, but I want you." He said calmly. He felt her head drop to the mattress as she started crying by his terms randomly. He turned and looked as she folded her arms into a pillow bury her head against them and the mattress. He lifted his good hand up again and started running his fingers through her long dark hair enjoying the silk like texture as it weaved through his digits. At some point she fell asleep and so did he. Her hand in his with their fingers locked together in a perfect fit.

* * *

A/N: Still somewhat short, but like my other stories in the work this one was in need of an update. Hope ya'll like this some.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to combine what I was gonna do as two chapters into one. Since they were both kinda small.

* * *

The wedding wasn't big. Really it could hardly be called a wedding. Sasuke was lying in the hospital bed still, Hinata was dressed in her everyday clothes and the only other people there was Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, and the Hokage. It really was just signing of the marriage lincense and they did exchange rings. But since the marriage was under the radar they wore them on chains around their necks which were easily covered by their clothes. Lastly they did exchange a brief kiss. Brief due to the fact that before Sasuke could further it Hinata pulled away. Everyone left the room after leaving the newlyweds to speak to one another.

"Tsunade-sama said you only have a few more days of recovery." Hinata commented her eyes focusing on her fingers at she fidgeted.

"I can't go home. She's forcing me to stay with someone for a few months to keep an eye on me." Sasuke groaned leaning back against the pillows, his eyes focused on her fingers.

"How long?" Hinata asked simply.

"Until she can trust me." Sasuke scowled at the thought, but he heard his new wife giggle. "Amused?" He questioned raising a brow to her finding humor.

"Kinda of." She continued to smile looking up at his eyes. "You do know it might take years for that." She stated.

"Don't look so happy. You are a very possible candidate for my housing." It was his turn to smile...or in his case smirk as the realization hit her. "Plus orders from the Hokage are a perfect excuse to explain living together." He reached out taking her left hand. He ran his thumb across her empty ring finger feeling mild regret in argreeing to her 'secret marriage'. "How long are we keeping this a secret?"

"I don't know." She looked down at their hands not sure of the reason for the tingling sensation running through her nerves.  
"It'll come out at some point whether either us want it or not." He said.

"How about when Sakura isn't in love you anymore?" She suggested, not meaning it as a joke but low chuckle from Sasuke told her otherwise.

"So I shouldn't hold my breath." He answered with some amusement in his tone as he concentrated on the feel on her hand.  
"Sasuke, it is late." Hinata sighed or yawned, even she was not entirely sure at the moment as her eyes just wanted to close.  
"That would be your fault since because you decided to keep this a secret we had to do this at 2 in the morning." He said interlocking their fingers he studied the connection with deep interest.

"Not entirely, since you insisted we marry as soon as possible." She argued back some, but she was getting too tired to focus on anything, but the feel of his hand.

"Only fair. I did agree to keep this a secret for now." He looked to her face seeing her eyes beginning to close and dart open. "If you're that tired then you could join me." He invited. He smirked in amusement as she gained full attention giving a 'deer in the headlights' look to him for his bold statement. He could notice the light pinking to her pale cheeks. "Joking."

"I didn't know avengers could joke." She smiled to herself some at her own light joke and could see the small twitch to Sasuke's lips of a hinted smile before remaining at his natural smug smirk.

"Cute."

"Isn't that why you married me?"

"Only partly." Sasuke lifted her hand giving a kiss to her palm.

Hinata found herself become more awake with his words, rather than actions. "Why did you?" She asked in all curiosity.

"I'll tell you..." Sasuke paused causing Hinata move to the end of the seat. "When the time is right." He kissed her palm again.  
Hinata slumped in the seat. She could feel the smirk of his lips as they passed over her rough palms. She wondered briefly why he showed so much attention to her hands, but passed it off deciding that at least he was kissing her hand and not other more sensitive parts of her body. "I have to go." She stood from her seat and attempt to pull her hand away, but his grip got slightly tighter. It was not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her stay. "What?" She asked hoping she did not sound too annoyed due to her tired nature.

"Kiss me."

Once again she became alert. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She did not bother to ask if he was serious since she could already tell he was from the unwavering look in his eyes and the fact that his smirk was gone. "Can I go home then?" She asked.

"Either that or you can sleep next to me."

"I thought you were joking about that?" She asked.

"Now I'm not." He countered.

Hinata sighed and did not bother hiding the roll of her eyes. "I'd rather go sleep in my bed." She stated. She leaned down closer to him, closing her eyes as their lips collided.

It was suppose to short and chaste just like their wedding kiss, but this time she did not move fast enough. Sasuke's hand abandoned her own and came to the back of her neck pulling in further. His tongue entered her mouth when she let out a gasp. The feeling made her mind go numb, she didn't fight his tongue or his lips. All she did was try her best to supress the moan of pleasure from the senation.

When he finally pulled away she only blinked before rushing out the room and the hospital. Only focusing on getting back to her home. As soon as she made it inside she collapse against the door her knees giving way underneath her till she was planted on her floor. One of her hands gripped to her rapid beating heart while the other hovered over her lips.

* * *

Three days later, Hinata found herself once again in Sasuke's hospital room. They weren't alone in the room this time. All those of 9 genin from years ago, neji's group, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai were all in the room with Tsunade standing by Sasuke's bed.  
"OK, you all can guess why we're here." Tsunade started.

"Not really...we brought him back what more is there to do?" Neji's voice was cold and so was his glare as he focused on his cousin-in-law.

"If you think I'm just gonna let him walk out of this building when he's finished recovering then you're delusional. You all can choose one of you, or maybe a few of you to have him stay with you. When I'm sure he won't go running off or killing anyone then he'll be free to be do as his black little heart desires." Tsunade explained.

"Why are all of us here then? Naruto and Sakura were his team." Kiba let out an exhausted yawn having been woken up to be dragged her by Shino he was not in the best of moods.

"Naruto was an option, but considering how well these two get along I'd say neither would survive past a week. Sakura is still able, but she can't be around due to her job here. Also Kakashi is able. So we'd need maybe one other person if any of you are available." She added.

"I'll do it." Hinata's small voice spoke up before she even realized it. All eyes turned on her, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock of her own words. She looked up at Sasuke who seemed just as shocked as everyone around them.  
Hinata didn't speak as some people argued her offer. Tsunade shut them all up and threw everyone out of the room. Leaving her and Sasuke alone.

"Generous offer, Mrs. Uchiha." He joked with a smug smile.

She regained her composure quickly at the sound of his voice. "Drop it. Someone needed to volenteer and I doubt anyone else could handle you."

"And you think you can?" He eye brow raised as he watched her curiously.

"I am your wife." She stepped closer to the bed sitting in the familiar chair next to his bedside. She put a smirk on her lips as she looked at him. She didn't understand what made her confident around him.

"Yes, you are." His hand reached out and took hers. They looked at the touch curiously for a moment before breaking apart. His hand went to her tentatively. His finger looped the golden chain. He gently pulled till the ring was revealed. "You're actually wearing it."

"What would you have done if I wasn't?" She asked looking to his eyes that were clearly focused on the ring.

"Don't know." His eyes never left the ring as he played with it in his fingers. "Few more days and we'll have our first night living together."

Hinata could feel herself starting to blush at the idea as she realized her mistake in volunteering to babysit him. She pulled away causing him to lose hold of the ring. "I've got to go." She made her way out of the room before he had a chance to speak. She stepped out the door in a rush that she didn't even noticed the gold metal ring dangling on the gold chain out for the world to see.

* * *

A/N: OK, R&R you all know the drill.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, shorter than the last. Also more dialogue than anything else...not sure if that's bad or not, but I just don't like doing that a lot.

* * *

Hinata kept running. The muscle in her legs straining to continue her fast movement. And she would have gotten further if she hadn't collided into someone she wasn't thrilled to see. Though she wasn't excited to see anyone at this moment.

"Hinata-chan!" The blond man was surprised to see her, but grinning none the less at her appearance.

Hinata stopped in her place. Looking around she realized she had gone all the way to the training grounds. She glanced to the blond, Naruto. He wasn't alone either. Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba and Shino were all with him. Her stomach tightened. She faked a smile as she gave a small wave to her friends. "Hi." She called back. Her gut twisted as the rest came closer to her and Naruto. Though she just wanted to start running again, she kept outward cool as she became surrounded by the small group.

"The teme didn't pick on you, did he?" Naruto asked. His brow furrowing with concern.

"Of course not! Sasuke even thanked Hinata for bringing him back." Sakura spoke, slapping Naruto's head lightly for the rude comment. Smiling a proudly though at the thought of the lie Hinata told her.

"Why just thank her? We all were there!" Kiba complained.

"Hinata is...special." Kakashi mysteriously stated.

Hinata grew tense. She looked at the uncovered eye of the white haired man. He knew, he must know. She wondered if Sasuke had told him. He did seem like a subsitute father figure for Sasuke. Kakashi had gotten closest to Sasuke also out of all the members of the old Team 7. Naruto and Sakura's inner chakra elements differing from Kakashi's. As well as Kakashi's sharrigan, the eye ability of the Uchiha clan.

"She was the one to actually subdue, little Sasuke." He added before anyone questioned his statement.

Hinata relaxed, but she still had a gut wrenching feeling at he knew.

"Hinata."

Her head turned to Shino who had been very quiet since her arrival, but that wasn't unlike Shino. She smiled at her teammate. She couldn't see his expression from the covering of his face and his sunglasses, sometimes it was infuriating. Now she just hope he would be changing the subject to something that didn't involve Sasuke. "Yes?"

"Is that a wedding ring?" His finger pointing to the gold band dangling off the chain around her neck.

Hinata could feel the blood drain from her body. The sickened feeling returning. She wanted to run, but now her feet were refusing to budge. She jerked away as Sakura's hand reached for the jewelery. Her own hand clasping around the object.

"Hinata, when did you get married?" Kiba asked confused.

"...Three days ago." Hinata muttered. She looked to the ground afraid of the concerned and confused faces of those who knew nothing.

She flinched again as Sakura's hands covered her own. Delicately she coaxed Hinata's hand open to look at the small band. "There's an inscription." Sakura said inspecting it carefully. Her eyes squinting slightly to read the small letter. "I might be in love...Sasuke"

Hinata bite her lip, closing her eyes she didn't want to see their faces. She could already imagine the pain in Sakura's face as the realization who come over her. Kiba and Naruto both with hung jaws with utter shock at the idea of either Hinata or Sasuke marrying...let alone marrying each other. Shino would be that annoying stoic that would drive Hinata crazy. Kakashi flashing that all knowing smile from under that mask...really just as annoying as Shino.

"Hinata...you married Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was soft and gentle only adding another knive to Hinata's guilt.

She gave a weak nod unable to find her voice. She waited almost hoping for a kick, slap, punch, anything that might ease her guilt. She wanted to be hurt to match the pain she already felt. She felt Sakura pull away...maybe to ready her the awaited hit.

"Sakura!" Hinata cracked her eyes open. Sakura wasn't there anymore...neither was Naruto. Both of them leaving, Naruto chasing after Sakura's form.

Hinata felt her legs give out from beneath her. She hit the ground landing on her knees. She could feel Kiba and Shino come to her side. Kiba's strong arms wrapping around her shoulders, Shino smoothing a hand through her hair. She finally felt sobs escape her throat as she broke down.

"Kiba, Shino leave. I wanna speak to Uchiha-chan." Kakashi said.

Kiba opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. He didn't know what to say to Kakashi...he didn't know what to say to her. Shino pulled away already. He gave a tug to Kiba's arm and both left the area.

Kakashi stepped to a nearby tree. He sat on the ground using the trunk of tree to lean against. "Hinata, why are you crying?" He asked lightly.

Hinata forced a lump down here throat. "I-I hurt Sakura...I never wanted to do that." She was shocked she could even form the words.

"Yet you did. You married Sasuke...surely for something other than duty to your clan." Kakashi spoke. His tone wasn't threatening or judgmental. Defiantly annoying...but right now it was very calming.

"I might be falling..." She could feel a small smile tugging at her lips as she knew those words were the same that were engraved on the similar band that hung around Sasuke's next.

"Sakura will be hurt, but she won't destroy your friendship. Give her time. As for Sasuke...I wish you luck." Kakashi said.

"How'd you know?" Hinata asked. She wiped away any lingering tears on her cheeks.

"Now whatever do you mean." He made a mock gasp, feigning innocence at her accusation.

"Now I know why Sasuke gets so annoyed with you." Hinata gave him a half-hearted glare with a smile on her lips. "How'd you know we were married?" She clarified.

"Sasuke...no he didn't tell me directly. But Sasuke really thinks he has the cold, bastard look down but when it comes to who he cares about...he's an open book. When we went to that meeting...he stole more glances at you than I could count." Kakashi explained. "Now I don't know what brought this marriage...but most people don't marry on 'might' being in love."

Hinata bit her lip turning her gaze down to the ring. She took a silent moment before standing. She brushed off grass and dirt that had clung to her clothes.

"Going somewhere?" Kakashi's visible brow raised at her movements.

"My husband is coming home...I should get ready for him right?" A smile playing at her lips before running off to what would be her new home, the Uchiha compound.

* * *

A/N: OK, R&R you all know the drill.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's a short update, but at least there is an update. The next chapter will probably be longer...at least I hope so.

* * *

Just as scheduled Sasuke left the hospital, released into Hinata's care. Hinata picked him up from the hospital and took him to the compound as a surprise. He made a crude comment about her being a good house wife. She would have hit him for it too if her mind wasn't on other matters. She lounged on the couch focusing on the ceiling.

She hadn't spoken with almost any of their friends since the word got out of the marriage. Kiba and Shino had been nice of to tell her that both Sakura and Ino were furious with her. But they had hardly talked since, mostly since they had gone out on a mission. Naruto was more saddened by Sakura being upset. Most others just didn't know how to approach her. She hated it. She hadn't even spoken with Neji, who was now outwardly expressing his distaste at the union now.  
"Why are you depressed?" Sasuke stood over the couch looking down at her form. He was so calm and at peace...it pissed her off.

She hadn't even heard him though. She wasn't even looking at him as he leaned over her on the couch. She looked past him or through him focusing on the plain ceiling above. It took a small lips against her lips to send her back to reality. "What!? Why did you do that?!" She questioned pulling away from him. Her hand touching her lips trying to ignore the lingering sensation.

"Hinata, we're married. I can kiss you. Plus I thought your eyes were about to roll into the back of your." He stated the facts plainly as if they were basic knowledge also with a smug undertone.

"Don't" Hinata said firmly. She didn't like how the kiss made her guilt for Sakura disappeared or how it sent chills through her body or how she actually liked it.

"Why not?" Sasuke took a seat on the couch in a small space that her body wasn't occupying. Too close for her comfort.  
"I- just...Don't." She said trying move further into the cushions. Not putting up a very good argument, but what would it matter since he wasn't going to listen anyway. She already figured that out for herself when he first 'proposed'.

"You're lying. What are you so upset about Sakura hating you that you won't even kiss your husband." He mocked. How in the world could he read her so easily? Was she that obvious or did his sharigan just let him know everything? He moved so his body was laying over her own, hovering over so he wouldn't crush her.

Hinata finally had enough, "How do you not care?! She was your friend!" She snapped glad that it had caused his demeanor to shift as well as pull away from her. "You cared about Sakura at least a little bit!"

Sasuke's brow furrowed and she knew she had hit another nerve, but before she could make another comment his lips were against her own. At first she tried to push him away, but the way he kissed her just caused her mind to go blank. All fight leaving her body and taking all her reasoning with it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She actually brought him close to her and even kissed him back as it started to deepened. She bit his lip hard when he started to smirk, but that only seemed to make him happier as they laid across the couch with their limbs intertwining as well as their tongues.

"TEME!" The familiar yell snapped Hinata back to reality, but even though Sasuke had heard the voice he didn't seem willing to pull away. He only pushed further trying to urge her to continue as well. When the door slammed open it caused him to pull away. He was shooting a murderous glare at Naruto who stood firm and tall in the doorway,also seeming a bit exhausted.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped. It seemed strange considering he always was usually calm even in the presence of Naruto. But Hinata could only guess that he didn't like being interrupted...Her cheeks flamed as she realized just what Naruto had intruppted and how Sasuke had yet to move from his place above her.

"Apologize to Sakura." Naruto ordered.

Hinata rolled her eyes already expecting the outright refusal from Sasuke.

"Only if she'll forgive Hinata."

The answer shocked both Hinata and Naruto as they looked at Sasuke like he had grown another head. Hinata quickly covered his forehead with her hand silently trying to judge whether he had a fever or not. When she found nothing she effectively dropped them to her side and looked at Naruto to see if he had any clue, but he was still shocked.

"Are you gonna stand there like an idiot or go get her!?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto became alert again rushing out of the house with a short goodbye and telling them to meet with them at the path outside the ninja training school.

Sasuke looked back down at her after the annoyance had left raising a brow to her confusion. "What? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I thought you didn't care..." Hinata answered. She hated how tears were forming in her eyes as she looked up at him.  
He smirked. Giving another quick kiss before leaving the couch, "I thought it was my job to care." He said smoothly. He pushed up from the couch and left the room leaving her still in shock at his actions. She knew that she hardly knew anything about him, but what if all she did know wasn't even true...Well she had a life time of married to find out who the real Sasuke Uchiha was. It was time to get started in her new life as Hinata Uchiha.

* * *

A/N: Sasuke and Hinata first real day in their marriage and it isn't even over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I'm kinda proud I finished this chapter not even 24 hours after I updated with the last one...but I did wait a little white longer to add it. Unfortunately it isn't that much longer than the last one. I hoped it would have been, but I guess longer chapters are just alluding me for this story.**  
**Still hope everyone like it. This is probably my favorite chapter of the story so far.**

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke sat together on the bench at the place Naruto had asked them to meet. Sasuke less than excited about having to apologize though he firmly held to the believe that he had done nothing wrong. Hinata was anxiously fidgeting next to him, fearful of what might happen between when Sakura and Naruto arrived. Sasuke gingerly grasped one of her hands that was ideally sitting in lap. But Hinata snatched it back quickly.

"Am I not allowed to hold your hand?" Sasuke questioned crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance he looked forward not bothering to glance at Hinata who was glaring at him.

"No, Sakura is already upset with me. I would prefer it if you didn't hinder our friendship anymore." She snapped crossing her own arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Screw Sakura. She's just being the same delusional girl she was when I last saw her. She clung to the idea that I was good or whatever. But I'm not. I'm a a bad guy. I willingly left to Orochimaru, even fought multiple times when anyone tried to bring me back here." Sasuke said smoothly with Hinata hanging on his every words as she wondered where he was going with this.

"I don't hate Sakura...But I don't love her. I'm not falling into her daydream fantasies any day and she needs to learn that and deal with that. She'd be happier with Naruto anyway." Sasuke sighed exhausted that he would even have to explain this.  
"You aren't here to apologize are you." The voice was familiar, but it was shyer and more timid than the other times either of them had heard it. Both looked to Sakura with Naruto standing not far behind.

Sasuke stood looking at Sakura carefully. "You tried to stop me...that night I left the village. Right in this spot...Did you choose it for that reason?" He questioned shoving his hands in his pockets as she watched her nervously shift under his intense gaze.

"Maybe..." Her eyes drifted to the side to afraid to look at him. "I thought there was still hope...that you would return because of that moment. I always thought you would come back. Of course you would have changed, but I thought without anyone to love you...that you would realize how much I love you." She explained tentatively.

"I don't need love..." Sasuke said shocking everyone. "Do you think I loved Hinata when I said I would marry her...No. And I won't explain why I choose to marry Hinata or why I choose to marry at all for that matter." He added coldly. "Now, I'm sorry...Though you know I don't really mean it. But are you willing to forgive my wife."

Hinata stood and swiftly smacked the back of Sasuke's head. She had almost blocked out the presence of the other two people who were watching the scene. "You are such a jackass! And don't even say that's why I married you!" Hinata snapped cutting off any curt comment that might come for Sasuke's lips. "You are so frustrating! Do you even give a damn about anything!"

She turned her gaze to Sakura, "If I could get out of this I would and you could have him! But really you might just end up killing him since I know I'm close to doing so myself!" Hinata yelled turning her glare back to her husband. Ignoring Sakura and Naruto's wide eyes and hung jaws. "We're heading home! Oh and cook your own dinner! Cause unless you decide to do a proper apology or maybe go ten minutes without being a bastard I'd think of cooking for you!" Hinata made a final huff as she finished her winded tirade on the infuriating man.

Sasuke was silent making Sakura and Naruto hold their breath in worry, but Hinata kept a strong defiant glare to her husband. Sasuke moved closer to Sasuke getting down on both his knees and bowing down, "Please forgive me." He said almost sounding sincere. Before Sakura responded his head was up and looking over his shoulder at Hinata. She was waiting patiently though the tapping of her foot said otherwise. "Good enough?" Sasuke asked raising a brow. Hinata groaned throwing her hands in the air she turned away from him and started marching back to their home.

Sasuke let a smirk cross his features as he stood watching her walk away before looking at Sakura. "I'm not the white knight you've been dreaming of...he is." Sasuke gestured to Naruto still idly waiting by. Sakura turning her head to look at him and locking eyes they both blushed lightly and looked away. When looking back to where Sasuke had been he was already gone, following after his wife.

"So did I do good?" Sasuke questioned smugly from behind Hinata knowing she was still furious with him.

"If by good you mean absolutely horrible then yes, you did good." Hinata rolled her eyes at the man.

"Sakura'll forgive you. She needed to hear that anyway, otherwise she'd wonder if and maybes till she'll alone in her grave." He answered. He almost found himself running into Hinata when she stopped suddenly on the path, but his reflexes were quick enough to stop himself from the near collision.

"Why did you marry me?" Hinata questioned. Her glare wasn't as strong now and Sasuke could see the curiosity in her eyes as she waited for an answer that wasn't smug, sarcastic, or mocking in anyway.

"You interest me." It was simple and it was the truth. At first it was not knowing just her name...now he wanted to know everything about her. He could vaguely remember the shy girl that was once the same Hinata standing before him. This Hinata had guts to smack him and tell him off without any regard to what he might be willing to do out of anger or spite. Maybe she already knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but that shouldn't be a normal factor when dealing with the ex-missing-nin.

Sasuke wanted to know all he could. Her expressions, her actions, her choices, her likes, her dislikes, her everything. He wanted to know it all. Cause she was different. She hadn't been ecstatic to marry him and a times she downright hated the union. All of it made him curious to learn more and he wasn't going to stop till he did.

* * *

**A/N:Everyone like it just as much as I did? Review please and let me know what you think.**


End file.
